Mi Camino
by Kage no pasu
Summary: ¿Quien es aquella que espera a Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

¿Dónde esta? – Dice una chica que se encuentra corriendo por el bosque – El siempre viene a este lugar cuando algo malo le sucede.

Después de varios minutos de estar corriendo llega a un pequeño lago en la mitad de la nada, y en la orilla del mismo se encuentra un joven que a simple vista se puede ver que se encuentra muy triste.

Naruto… ¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente? – pregunta la chica sentándose junto a el – Me tenias preocupada.

Solo quería estar pensar un poco – contesta Naruto con tristeza – no es algo por lo que te debas preocupar.

Si no fuera algo importante no estarías en este sitio y mucho menos estarías tan triste – le reprocha ella - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, tú sabes que puedes decirme todo.

… Yo… no puedo contarte esto – dice al momento de empezar a derramar lágrimas en silencio –

Naruto… - susurra ella al momento de abrasarlo – suelta todo naruto, no dejes nada dentro –

Durante más de media hora se están ambos en esa posición, el llorando si emitir un solo ruido, ella frotando suavemente su espalda y acariciando tiernamente su cabello.

Gracias… lo necesitaba – dice naruto separándose un poco de ella, y comenzar a pararse – ya es tarde tus padres deben estar preocupados, lo mejor se…

Pero es detenido por la chica que sostiene de manera firme una de sus muñecas y que le mira de forma seria y decidida.

Eso no importa – dice jalándolo para que se siente a su lado – me encontré con mi madre poco después de que salí a buscarte y le dije que estaría contigo. Además no nos iremos hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa. Hace tiempo que no te había consolado de esa manera¿tan malo es?

………

Por favor Naruto, dime que esta pasando. – ruega la chica al no recibir contestación alguna de su acompañante.

… yo rompí la promesa de nunca dejarme caer otra ves – dice Naruto al momento de levantar una de las mangas de su chamarra y mostrarle a ella una venda que cubre su muñeca –

Di..Dime que no es cierto – dice ella empezando a llorar - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ya no aguantaba más – grita Naruto al momento de ponerse de pie – tu no entiendes lo que yo he sentido to…

¡SE MUY BIEN LO QUE HAS SENTIDO! – Grita ella parándose también y poniendo sus manos en el rostro de naruto – yo se todo de ti, y tu sabes todo de mi, yo fui la que te consoló después de que supieras lo del Kyubi,… fui yo quien te hizo ver quien eras¡TU ERES NARUTO UZUMAKI¡JAMÁS SERÁS KYUBI! – Dice ella llorando más fuerte que antes - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Después de pelear con Sasuke… no he dejado de pensar en lo que paso…

Tu no tienes la culpa, el se fue – dice ella tratando de hacer que deje de pensar en eso – ya te lo había dicho, el tomo su decisión.

No me refiero a eso – dice naruto sentándose en la hierva – durante la pelea el me atravesó el pecho con uno de sus ataques.

¿¡QUE!? – Grita sorprendida - ¿pero tu estas bien verdad?

Si lo estoy…. Lo que sucedió después de eso es lo que me preocupa – dice tomando una pequeña piedra y lanzándola al lago – al principio pensé que era Kyubi el que había peleado contra Sasuke después de que curara mi herida, pero hace unos días el me dijo que aquella criatura que peleo contra Sasuke y que tomara control sobre mi cuerpo, no era el…

No entiendo¿Quién pudo ser entonces? – pregunta sorprendida –

El dijo que era yo – dice Naruto derramando mas lagrimas y mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar – dijo que esa criatura era el resultado de trece años de dolor, sufrimiento e ira contenida… tengo miedo de que esa parte de mi vuelva a salir y les haga daño a todas las personas que me importan.

Entonces debes dominarle – dice firmemente ella poniéndose de pie – debes mostrarle quien es el que manda en tu cuerpo.

Gracias por todo, no se que seria de mi sin ti – dice con una débil sonrisa en el rostro y poniéndose de pie - … ya hay que irnos se hace tarde y tus padres deben estar preocupados.

Ellos saben que estaré bien, siempre estoy bien cuando estoy con tigo – dice con un pequeño sonrojo y girando su rostro hacia otro lado al ponerse a caminar al lado de naruto – ellos te tienen mucha confianza.

Sin ellos nunca hubiera sabido quienes eran mis padres, a fin de cuentas eran sus mejores amigos – dice naruto con una sonrisa – les debo mucho a ti y a ellos, no se como se los pagare.

Con que siempre tengas una sonrisa real en el rostro cuando estés con nosotros nos vasta… quisiera que no nos ocultáramos de la aldea – dice con tristeza – ¿Por qué no quieres que ellos nos vean junto a ti?

No quiero que la aldea los desprecie por ayudarme – dice el mirándola seriamente – además cuando sea Hokage ustedes severas muy bien recompensados jejeje.

Se que algún día lo logras – dice con un pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un ligero sonrojo – serás el mejor Hokage que halla existido Naruto-kun

Gracias – contesta sonrojado – mira ya llegamos a tu casa.

¿No quieres pasar? – dice mas sonrojada y mirando al piso – mama hizo curry.

Gracias pero debo irme quiero hablar con Tsunade bachan – dice tocando sus muñecas – despídeme de tus padres si.

Naruto… prométeme que nunca más romperás una promesa que me ajas – dice seriamente mirándolo a los ojos – si lo haces jamás te lo perdonare.

Te prometo que nunca mas romperé una promesa – dice con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que ella se sonroje – descansa esta noche, y perdóname por todo Hime. – dice naruto desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Duerme bien naruto-kun – dice ella entrando por la puerta de su casa -

Lejos de ahí se ve a Naruto caminando lentamente en dirección a la torre del Hokage cuando de repente una nube de humo se pone al lado de naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto el consejo reclama tu presencia inmediatamente – dice un ninja contraje de AMBU antes de desaparecer en otra nube de humo.

Naruto solo pone una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro antes de empezar a caminar en otra dirección – como dijiste una vez Kyubi, las piezas están en el tablero solo hay que saber jugarlas.

Solo espero, que las piezas que ellos jueguen no afecten tu juego – dice Kyubi dentro de su jaula antes de desaparecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Shisune… ¿Dónde esta Naruto? - Pregunta Tsunade al momento de entrar en su despacho -

Nadie lo sabe Tsunade-sama. - Contesta la joven detrás de ella - Pocos le han visto desde hace un par de días, y todos los que lo han visto, dijeron que estaba comiendo ramen.

Comienzo a preocuparme… ¿hum? ¿Que es esto? - Pregunta Tsunade al momento de tomar un sobre con su nombre, abrirlo y sacar de el un par de objetos de cristal y una carta - ¿El collar de Naruto?

¿Tsunade-sama que sucede? - Pregunta Shisune al ver el rostro ensombrecido de su maestra - ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Naruto-kun?

Naruto… Naruto asido exi…liado por el… consejo de la aldea. - Contesta Tsunade con la voz entrecortada por el llanto - Según esta carta que el me dejo el consejo tomo esta medida ya que el se transformo en el Kyubi en la batalla contra Gaara.

¡Pero eso fue un henge, no pueden exiliarlo por eso! - Grita alterada Shisune - ¿en que se basan para exiliarlo?

En que pudo haber sido poseído por el Kyubi en ese momento ya que según ellos no hay ningún humano que pueda vencer a un Demonio del tipo Bijou. - Dice Tsunade apretando fuertemente las manos hasta hacerlas sangrar - ¡ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ!

¿Y que sucederá con Naruto-kun? - pregunta preocupada Shisune -

El se fue esta mañana y ha pedido que no le busquemos. - Dice llorando Tsunade - Además dejo esto. - Dice ella mostrando un pequeño cristal de tonalidad azul oscuro -

¿Qué es eso? - Pregunta confundida Shisune -

Es una piedra "eithel". - Dice Tsunade - Es una piedra donde puedes dejar un fragmento de tu alma con recuerdos o conocimiento.

Yo creía que solo los Kages podían usar esas piedras. - Dice confundida Shisune -

Y tienes razón, esta piedra le fue heredara a Naruto por el cuarto Hokage. - Dice seriamente Tsunade mientras deja la carta en su escritorio - Voy a revisar que es lo que contiene. Shisune que nadie me moleste, y en cuanto termine quiero que reúnas a los miembros del consejo.

Como ordene Tsunade-sama. - Dice Shisune al momento de salir de la oficina de la Hokage -

Una hora mas tarde una alterada y furiosa Hokage manda a todos los ninjas de la torre a reunir a toda la aldea en la plaza central. Su porte y su voz dejan claro que deben apresurarse o ellos sufrirán toda la ira que amenaza con explotar.

Por que la Hokage mandaría reunir a todo la aldea tan de repente. - Se preguntan los amigos de Naruto -

Es muy extraño. - Dice Sakura - Cuando iba a decirle que logre curar con éxito el ala de un halcón que dejo a mi cuidado me dijo que ya no me entrenaría por un largo periodo. Dijo algo de lastimar a alguien, pero no entendí mucho a decir verdad.

¡Tsunade! - Dicen varias personas con ropas muy parecidas entre si - ¿Por qué has mandado reunir a toda la aldea?

Espero que esto no tenga que ver con ese chico Uzumaki. - Dice uno de ellos el que parecía de mayor edad -

¿Y si así fuera que harían? - pregunta con rabia contenida - Pero tienen suerte no los reuní para hablar de Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Entonces por que reuniste a toda la aldea? - pregunta una de las mujeres ahí reunidas -

Reuní a toda la aldea de Konoha con un simple propósito. - Dice con voz enérgica haciendo que toda la aldea le ponga atención -

¿Y cual es ese propósito Tsunade? - pregunta uno de los miembros del consejo - ¿Qué es tan importante para que reúnas a todo el mundo?

Los reuní a todos ustedes para mostrarles a toda Konoha a los… ¡LOS 12 ESTUPIDOS MIEMBROS DEL CONSEJO DE KONOHA QUE HACE UNAS HORAS EXILIARON AL HIJO DEL YONDAIME! - Grita con toda su fuerza Tsunade -

¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarnos Tsunade?! - Gritan varios miembros del consejo -

Mientras que debajo de la torre del Hokage todas las personas de la aldea miran horrorizadas a la actual Hokage ya que lo que ella a dicho los a dejado sorprendidos y confundidos.

¿A demás que quieres decir con que exiliamos al hijo del Yondaime? al que exiliamos fue al niño zorro. - Dice furiosa una de los concejales -

¿Reconocen esta piedra? - pregunta Tsunade al momento de mostrar la misma piedra que ella saco del sobre que Naruto le dejara horas atrás - Esta piedra le fue dada a hijo del cuarto después de la muerte del tercero en ella esta el por que del ataque del demonio a la aldea y además de la identidad del hijo del Yondaime.

Al momento de decir esas palabras una pequeña capa de Chakra cubre la superficie del cristal, para segundos después expulsar un gran resplandor.

Hijo mió te ruego que me disculpes. - Dice una voz en la que se nota un gran dolor –

¿De donde viene esa voz? - preguntan varias personas - ¡Miren es el Yondaime! - Grita una mujer al momento de señalar una figura transparente que flota por encima de todos -

Ni una vida, ni una eternidad, serian suficientes para pedirte perdón por lo que te estoy apunto de hacer. - Dice la figura del antiguo Hokage mientras sostiene algo entre sus brazos - Solo espero que la aldea pueda verte como lo que eres un Gran héroe, ya que tu vivaras con una carga que nadie debería tener, tú mantendrás al demonio más poderoso en una prisión, una prisión lograda con el sacrificio de dos vidas, yo moriré, pero tu serás el encargado de contener la ira del demonio que esta aldea a provocado al buscar su poder. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada por los errores que se han cometido, pero al menos lograre hacer que gente inocente no pague por los errores y ansias de poder de aquellos que se dicen los guardianes de Konoha. Perdóname mi pequeño, mi pequeño Naruto. Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto. - Dice la figura mientras comienza a desaparecer - Naruto, tu eres mi única esperanza en un futuro de oscuridad, solo espero que si la aldea no te ve como yo te veo no los odies ya que ellos solo verán a aquel que les causo dolor. Espero que uses el poder del Zorro para el bien y no para el mal.

¿Qué es lo que quiere decir eso? - Pregunta consternado uno de los concejales -

Eso quiere decir que ustedes expulsaron al hijo del mas grande héroe de Konoha, y que además de que fueron ustedes los que en sus ansias de poder intentaron controlar al Bijou de 9 colas y al fracasar provocaron la ira del mas peligroso demonio que existe, ustedes 12 provocaron la destrucción de la aldea hace 12 años y por culpa de ustedes un niño inocente que antes protegía esta aldea, ahora podría convertirse en nuestro mayor enemigo. - Dice furiosa Tsunade - Yo no haré nada para traerlo de vuelta ya que el no quiere regresar, solo espero que todos se den cuenta de la gran injusticia que han cometido durante tantos años, odio, desprecio, intentos de asesinato, ningún niño debería pasar por eso. - Termina de decir Tsunade para después caminar hacia su oficina - Por cierto quiero sus renuncias en mi oficina ya que dado que es un recuerdo de un Hokage el que los acusa de la destrucción de la aldea me tomare la molestia de castigarlos por el.

Por las mentes de cada persona de la aldea pasa un solo pensamiento " - ¿Qué hemos hecho? - "

" - Naruto perdón, perdón por todo - " - Piensa Sakura al momento de comenzar a llorar -

"- Naruto yo se que tu no odias a la aldea, solo espero que cuando regreses te ayas vuelto más fuerte y seas el mismo chico del que me enamore" - Piensa una sombra que se encuentra recargada en una de las paredes de la academia -


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy se cumplen cuatro años verdad. – Pregunta un joven mientras devora una bolsa de papas fritas, sentado junto a una enorme puerta de lo que parece ser la entrada a la villa - ¿tu crees que algún día regrese?

Es muy problemático contestar esa pregunta – le contesta otro chico que tiene la cabeza entre los brazos apoyado contra le mesa – pero… no creo que vuelva… estoy seguro que lo hará.

De repente al que se encontraba comiendo papitas observa como a lo lejos se acerca una figura que se acerca corriendo desesperadamente hacia la gran puerta.

Oye Shikamaru alguien se acerca ala aldea – dice Shoji al momento de mover a su compañero -

Hum… que problemático es esto…no entiendo por… oye Shoji ese no es ¿Naruto? – Pregunta Shikamaru viendo fijamente a la figura que se acerca - es idéntica.

¿Idéntica? – Pregunta el Shoji – Shikamaru Naruto es hombre esa chica no puede ser Naruto.

Recuerda el sexy no… - pero es interrumpido por una gran explosión que proviene de detrás de la persona que corre hacia la aldea.

Shoji ve rápido con la Hokage – grita Shikamaru antes de correr en dirección de la explosión.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jajajajajaja… pensaste que podrías escapar de nosotros enana. – dice un hombre rubio que se encuentra montado sobre un enorme pájaro blanco – ahora antes de que lleguen lo ninjas de Konoha dinos donde esta tu Sensei y te dejaremos con vida.

¡NUNCA! – grita una chica que se encuentra tirada en el suelo con varios cortes en todo su cuerpo. ¡NUNCA LES DIRÉ DONDE ESTA MI SENSEI!

Hm… chiquilla estupida por que te empeñas tanto en proteger a ese monstruo – dice el hombre al momento de meter sus manos en un par de bolsas que se encuentran a sus costados – de no ser por el no estarías en esta situación tan peligrosa.

De no ser por gente como ustedes nadie estaría en esta situación – dice la chica poniéndose lentamente en pie – yo jamás traicionare a mi sensei, sin el no estaría viva, y no dejare que nadie le haga daño.

Es una lastima tenias el talento para llegar lejos como ninja – dice al momento de sacar sus manos de las bolsas y formar con una masa blanca unos insectos que lanza contra la chica – pero ahora conocerás la belleza de mi arte… kat…

Pero es interrumpido al momento de ver como los insectos explotan en el aire, a acusa de varias estacas oscuras, sin hacer el menor daño a la chica.

¡¿QUIEN SE ATREVE A INTERRUMPIR MI ARTE?! – grita encolerizado –

Tsk… que problemático eres – dice Shikamaru al momento de salir de las sombras que dan los árboles – mira que venir a Konoha y comenzar un ataque estando tan cerca de la puerta. Eso no fue muy inteligente… Deidara de Akatsuki

¿Así que me conoces? – Dice con una sonrisa de burla – no te servirá de nada el saber quien soy, pues este sitio será tu tumba.

Yo no lo creo así – dice una mujer apareciendo frente a Shikamaru - ¿Qué es lo que busca un miembro de Akatsuki en Konoha?

Pero si es nada más y nada menos que la poderosa Hokage Tsunade – dice Deidara haciendo una reverencia de burla sobre su ave – que gran honor me hace al venir a despedirme.

No podrás salir con vida de este sitio criminal – dice Kakashi al momento de aparecer gusto a varios AMBU y colocarse en el piso y las copas de los árboles – dinos que buscas aquí.

… si tanto insisten busco a esa niña… en especifico la información que ella tiene sobre un bijou – dice fríamente Deidara al verse rodeado – pero, ya que así se ponen las cosas, creo que tengo que despedirme. No te preocupes chiquilla pronto veras a tu sensei, cuando el muera jajaja.

Cuando termina de decir esto lanza una gran cantidad de pequeños insectos y una diminuta ave que va en contra de la chica, al mismo tiempo que varios ninjas se lanzan contra el pero son detenidos por el grito de advertencia de Kakashi, una explosión y el nombre de una técnica.

¡Aléjense de el esa arcilla es explosiva! – grita Kakashi al ver como los insectos empiezan a explotar antes de hacer contacto contra los ninjas, antes de darse cuenta del verdadero objetivo - … es una distracción

Lenta mente como si fuera una película, Tsunade y otros ninjas ven con horror como la diminuta ave se dirige rápidamente hacia la chica que se encuentra parada en medio de todos, con una cara de determinación que solo Tsunade pudo reconocer, al igual que la técnica que formo la niña al momento de levantar su mano con una pequeña esfera de chakra y dirigirla hacia el ave.

¡KATS / RASENGAN! – gritan Deidara y la chica al mismo tiempo que el ave y el rasengan hacen contacto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cómo esta? – pregunta Tsunade a una enfermera que esta saliendo de una habitación - ¿todavía no despierta?

Acaba de despertar Tsunade-sama, en estos momentos iba a llamarle – dice la enfermera al ver a la Hokage – ella quiere hablar con usted Tsunade-sama.

Bien gracias – dice Tsunade entrando por la puerta siendo acompañada por Shisune, Sakura e Ino y mirar como la chica mira fascinada por la ventana hacia la aldea – por lo que veo ya te sientes mejor.

¿Quien es usted? – Pregunta la chica con desconfianza al ver entrar a tantas personas – le dije a la otra enfermera que no hablaría con nadie hasta no ver a la Hokage.

Yo soy la Hokage, ¿por que quieres hablar con migo? – dice seriamente Tsunade mientras se acerca a la cama de la chica –

¡¿Are?! Pero ero-sensei dijo que la Hokage era una vieja cincuentona – grita sorprendida la chica – ese Jiraiya es un mentiroso.

¿Jiraiya has dicho? – Pregunta realmente furiosa Tsunade al momento de oír como le dice la chica - ¿de donde le conoces?

Le conocí hace unos años mientras entrenaba con mi sensei – dice como si nada la chica, sin darse cuenta de la cara de espanto que tenían las acompañantes de Tsunade - ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

Simple curiosidad, ¿como te llamas niña y de que me quieres hablar? – pregunta Tsunade al momento de tomar el historial medico de la chica y revisarlo –

Mi nombre es Rera y quiero que me acepte como ninja de Konoha – dice con gran determinación –

Para ser ninja de Konoha – comienza a decir Sakura – debes pertenecer a la aldea o haber sido entrenada por un ninja de la misma. "es imposible que sea el, su apariencia no es un genge"

El hecho de que tu y tu sensei hayan conocido a Jiraiya-sama no es suficiente para aceptarte como ninja – dice ahora Ino – "es idéntica a el cuando se trasformaba con ese Jutsu"

Rera-chan – dice ahora Shisune – Jiraiya-sama te enseño el rasengan no es verdad.

No – dice Tsunade mirando fijamente a Rera – fue otra persona cierto, fue la misma persona a la que te pareces, ¿Cómo lograste parecerte tanto?

Poco después de conocer a mi sensei, fuimos atacados por un grupo de bandidos, yo fui herida de gravedad, perdí mucha sangre antes de llegara un hospital, cuando llegamos sensei dono parte de su sangre para salvar mi vida, cuando desperté dos días después ya tenia esta apariencia, sensei cree que fue por que su sangre aun tenia residuos de chakra activos cuando me hicieron la transfusión y que eso cambio mi apariencia – dice Rera como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo – a mi en lo personal no me importa mucho el hecho de parecerme a sensei.

¿Cómo se llama tu sensei? –preguntan rápidamente Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.

¿Are? – Dice sorprendida Rera por la acción de las dos chicas – el nombre de mí sensei es Uzumaki Naruto.

¿Dónde esta ahora el? - Pregunta Tsunade con gran esperanza –

No lo se – contesta Rera bajando su cabeza y mirar con tristeza las sabanas que le cubren – hasta hace tres semanas estábamos juntos pero nos separamos después de que recibiera un mensaje y me mandara a Konoha.

Esta bien – dice con una sonrisa de tranquilidad Tsunade – cuando te recuperes del todo serás llevada ante mi y ahí decidiré si te acepto como ninja de la aldea o no.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS TSUNADE-SAMA NO LE DECEPCIONARE! – Grita emocionada Rera – ya vera lo buena ninja que soy.

Eso espero – dice la mencionada al momento de girarse y dirigirse a la puerta – espero que hallas aprendido de Naruto algo mas que su forma de celebrar – dice al momento de salir por la puerta acompañada de las otras tres ninjas dejando a una Rera muerta de vergüenza con un lindo tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

"Naruto… regresa pronto, por favor"


	4. Chapter 4

Hace cuanto tiempo que no pisas ese suelo – pregunta una mujer mientras baja de un carruaje –… es difícil regresar al principio, yo lo se.

Tres años, once meses, dos semanas – dice un joven rubio al momento de ofrecerle a la mujer su mano y brazo derecho para ayudarle a bajar del carruaje – pero quien cuenta el tiempo.

FlashBack

¿Por qué te tienes que ir? – Dice una chica que da la espalda a Naruto, tratando de que no la vea llorar - ¿Por qué accediste tan fácil?

Por que es lo mejor – dice naruto acercándose a la chica y abrazarla tratando de consolarla – no me iré para siempre.

Si mi padre les dice la verdad sobre ti, el consejo se – dice ella pero es interrumpida por Naruto que detuvo sus labios con uno de sus dedos –

Ya le pedí a tus padres que no hagan nada – dice Naruto abrazándola mas fuerte – si ellos dicen algo, lo mas seguro es que mis planes se arruinen.

¿Planes? ¿Qué planes? – Dice la chica alterada al momento de darse la vuelta y encarar a Naruto - ¿Qué clase de planes?

Necesito hacerme mas fuerte, y para ello debo irme de la aldea – dice Naruto mirando a la chica a los ojos – si quiero dominar todo aquello que nunca he dejado salir, debo estar lejos de aquellos que me importan y que pueden salir lastimados.

Pero si te vas estarás solo, te pueden pasar un sin fin de cosas solo – dice la chica tratando de convencer a Naruto de quedarse - ¿Qué pasara si los akatsuki que tu mencionaste te capturan he? Dime que pasara.

Eso no pasara – dice Naruto con firmeza – no tienes por que preocuparte por eso.

¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? – Pregunta ella con desconfianza - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te buscaran?

Por que para ellos estaré muerto – dice Naruto con una sonrisa que asusta a la chica –

¿Muerto? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunta alterada y sujetando el cuello de la chamarra de Naruto – ¡Explícate!

Uzumaki Naruto desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra, me moveré tanto que no sabrán donde estoy – dice mientras suelta las manos de la chica de su chamarra y abrazarla para que se tranquilice – no dejare de moverme, nadie sabrá donde estoy, si estoy vivo o muerto, seré un fantasma, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

….. Estas seguro de querer hacer esto – pregunta ella devolviendo el abrazo –

No… pero si quiero ser mas fuerte, para proteger lo que quiero, debo hacer lo que sea necesario – dice Naruto con gran determinación –

Prométeme que nada malo te pasara – dice la chica apartándose un poco de naruto para mirarlo a los ojos – hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte… pero… te lo diré cuando regreses.

Si es importante para ti es importante para mi – dice sonriendo Naruto, al momento de separarse completamente de la chica y tomar una mochila que esta recargada contra la pared detrás de ellos – ya es hora de que me valla, antes de que alguien mas se de cuenta de lo que tramo. Cuídate mucho Hime.

Tu también Naruto… Naruto… tu sabes que todo lo que dije e hice en la academia es mentira y si lo hice fue por que tu me lo pediste… para guardar las apariencias – dice la chica mientras le da la espalda a naruto –

Si, lo se Hime, perdón por haberte pedido algo así, cuando vuelva nada ni nadie me impedirá estar junto a mi mejor amiga – dice Naruto antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo –

Cuando vuelvas Naruto te diré aquello que guarda mi corazón – dice la chica al momento de arrodillarse contra la pared y llorar en silencio.

Fin FlashBack

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dime… ella es linda – dice la mujer con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro al ver la reacción del joven - … ya veo es muy linda, jeje.

Yo, pero yo… eto… - dice naruto rojo de vergüenza por la pregunta - ¿Por qué pregunta eso Kuyuki-san?

Por que sonreías, como cuando me contaste de todos tus amigos, y me hablaste de ella – dice como si nada Kuyuki – mira hasta te sonrojaste jejeje.

... Hm...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rera, antes de hacerte la prueba, necesito saber por que ese Akatsuki te estaba persiguiendo – dice Tsunade, que se encuentra sentada en su oficina mirando seriamente a Rera –

Fue mi error, yo estuve practicando con el rasengan, antes de que ese hombre llegara – dice Rera bajando la cabeza y apretando sus manos con gran ira – el me engaño me hizo creer que ellos habían capturado a Naruto-sensei, dijo que mi chakra y apariencia eran parecidos a un chico que acababan de capturar, y yo creyendo que se trataba de sensei le exigí saber que le habían hecho a Naruto-sensei, y el dijo, aun nada pero después de que sepa que te hemos capturado seguro ira a rescatarte... toda la mañana estuve esquivando y huyendo de el hasta que llegue al territorio de konoha, lo demás usted lo sabe.

… al principio como escapaste del Akatsuki – pregunta Tsunade con desconfiaba – no aparentas tener un nivel mayor al de un Gennin o un Chunnin.

Soy muy rápida, y mi control de chakra es perfecto, sensei me entreno para ser la mejor en esos dos aspectos, ya que no soy tan fuerte como el, y las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no son mi especialidad… al menos no cuando peleo contra enemigos de mayor nivel que yo.

Te creo. No dudaste en ningún momento, en una hora lucharas contra el novato de este año y contra un Chunnin, dependiendo de el nivel de conocimientos en el arte ninja veremos que nivel te damos – dice Tsunade al momento de pararse y mirar fijamente a Rera – ¿aceptas?

¿Donde será la prueba? – pregunta con determinación Rera –

Será en la academia, no llegues tarde – dice Tsunade dándole la espalda y mirar hacia la aldea –

Como usted ordene Hokage-sama – dice Rera al momento de salir de la oficina –

"no parece que tu la hubieras entrenado Naruto… cuanto has cambiado." – piensa Tsunade con una sonrisa en el rostro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya oyeron, dicen que abra una pelea para ingresar a un nuevo ninja – dice un chico al momento de entrar a un salón lleno de jóvenes ninjas – dicen que será uno de nosotros y un profesor.

¿Qué? ¿Quién peleara? ¿Será fuerte? – Era todo lo que se escuchaba dentro del salón hasta que alguien entro y golpeo la mesa con fuerza callando a todos en el acto –

¡CÁLLENSE YA MOCOSOS! – Grita Tsunade asustando a todos en el aula - ¿QUIÉN DE USTEDES ES EL NOVATO DEL AÑO?

Lentamente una mano se alza en el silencio de la habitación, Hyuuga Hanabi es quien levanta la mano haciendo frente a la furia de la Hokage.

Hyuuga en media hora te quiero en el patio de entrenamiento de la academia – dice Tsunade mirando a la temerosa Hanabi – ahí pelearas contra Rera, una aspirante a ninja de Konoha. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Hai Tsunade-sama – contesta rápidamente Hanabi – "así que yo peleare, le demostrare el poder del clan Hyuuga"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Dónde esta esa chica? – Pregunta en voz alta Hanabi, para después reír con una mueca de maldad en su rostro – a lo mejor supo contra quien se enfrentaba y decidió huir.

No subestime a su oponente Hanabi-sama – dice con seriedad un chico enfrente de la pequeña – según supe esa chica fue entrenada por el chico que me derroto hace cuatro años, ¿o acaso ya olvido esa pelea?

Neji-nisan – dice sorprendida la niña al escuchar lo que le dice su primo – yo fui entrenada por ti nisan, esa chica no me vencerá, es mas dudo que se…

Dos Hyuuga, son mis oponentes – se escucha una voz detrás de los dos Hyuuga – valla con mi suerte.

Al voltearse lo dos mencionados ven a una joven rubia, con coletas y marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

Cuando me dijeron que te parecías a Naruto, nunca pensé que fuera tanto el parecido – dice sorprendido Neji, alejándose de las dos chicas y señalando a su prima – y solo te enfrentaras a un Hyuuga, ella será tu oponente.

¿Y quien será mi otro oponente? – Dice Rera mirando a todos los Chunnin que se encuentran alrededor del patio hasta posar la vista en la Hokage - ¿Qué Chunnin será contra el que me enfrente?

Pelearas contra dos Chunnins que ya han sido informadas, Haruno Sakura y Hyuuga Hinata. – Dice Tsunade al momento de aparecer las mencionadas a un lado de ella – pero primero deberás mostrarnos si estas al nivel de un Gennin. Pelearas contra Hyuuga Hanabi… ¡COMIENCEN!

En ese momento Hanabi se lanza en contra de Rera, que sorprendida por el grito de la Hokage no alcanza a esquivar el golpe que le da Hanabi en el abdomen, mandándola contra el piso un par de metros lejos de ella.

Jaja… con ese nivel quieres convertirte en ninja no me hagas r… - dice Hanabi con burla pero es interrumpida por la expolición del cuerpo de Rera - ¿Qué, es eso? ¿Por qué exploto?

Dime por favor que sabes reconocer un Kage bushin de un original – dice Rera apareciendo a espaldas de Hanabi – Esta fue la primera técnica de tipo Ninjutsu que Naruto-sensei me enseño… si no empiezas a tomar esta batalla mas enserio te matare…

Ahora veras acabare con tigo – grita furiosa Hanabi – Byakugan… Jyuken.

¿Qué? – Dice Rera al momento de cubrir con su brazo izquierdo un golpe que iba a su pecho – con que ese el Jyuken, veamos si eres lo suficientemente buena para darme una pelea digna.

Ahora veras – grita Hanabi aumentando la velocidad de su ataque –

Después de varios minutos de estar esquivando y recibir varios golpes, Rera logra separarse lo suficiente de Hanabi.

¿Qué? La pequeña presumida ya se canso – dice con burla Hanabi, pero se calla al ver desaparecer a Rera - ¿Qué inten…?

Jyuken – grita Rera al momento de aparecer frente a Hanabi y golpearla en el pecho con la palma de la mano, derivándola - … yo no presumo de mis habilidades como tu, de hacerlo no seria digna de ver de nuevo a los ojos a Naruto-sensei.

¡ESO FUE EL JYUKEN! – Gritan sorprendidos Neji y Hinata al ver como Rera golpea con el estilo de pelea de su familia a Hanabi - ¿Cómo es posible que ella hiciera el Jyuken?

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – dice Rera acercándose a Hanabi que sigue tirada en el piso, y ser sujetada por varios clones de piernas y brazos.

Ríndete o pierde tus preciados ojos – dicen al mismo tiempo de que dos Reras le apuntan con kunais a los ojos – es tu decisión.

- Una asustada Hanabi solo puede asistir ante semejante amenaza – me rindo.

Sabia elección – dice Rera haciendo desaparecer a los clones y darle la mano a Hanabi – lo lamento si te hice daño, demo… tengo que convertirme en ninja a como de lugar.

… ¿Cómo hiciste el Jyuken? – dice Hanabi apartando la mano de Rera –

…. Hm… Hokage-sama ya puedo pelear contra las Chunnin – dice Rera mirando hacia donde están todos –

Eso no hará falta – dice Tsunade – pudiste hacer el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, una técnica de nivel Jounin y además pudiste realizar el Jyuken con solo mirarlo… con eso me es suficiente, serás instalada como Gennin de Konoha.

Pero usted dijo que… -dice Rera pero es interrumpida por Tsunade –

Se lo que dije, pero si continuas peleando volverás al hospital, ella tedio varios golpes en los cuales cerro varios conductos de chakra de tu cuerpo, si peleas otra vez perderás el sentido – dice Tsunade – por el momento lo que he visto me vasta, sumado a lo que me contaste en la mañana es mas que suficiente como para considerarte Gennin, o acaso no quieres eso.

… como ordene Tsunade-sama – dice Rera apretando sus manos –

Ven a mi oficina en una hora, ahí tendré los papeles para acreditar que eres ninja de Konoha – dice Tsunade dando la vuelta y empezar a retirarse -

"¡Maldición!" – susurra Rera después de que Tsunade se fuera – "a este paso nunca sabré si estoy lista"

¿Lista para que? – Pregunta Neji que esta aun lado de Rera mirándola fijamente - ¿Cómo hiciste el Jyuken?

Conozco las bases del Jyuken y del Goken gracias a sensei, el solo me digo en que se basan y me mostró algunas posturas y lo poco que el sabia sobre esos estilos de pelea, aprendí el Jyuken viendo lo que ella hacia – dice Rera señalando a Hanabi – ahora si me disculpan debo irme.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué piensan de esa chica? – pregunta Ten Ten a los demás que se encuentran al lado de ella –

Es muy extraño que con solo ver lo que hacia Hanabi aprendiera el Jyuken – dice Hinata–

No deben olvidar quien la entreno – dice Shino de repente – lo quieran o no Naruto siempre lograba sorprender a las personas.

Tal ves en estos cuatro años… el ya no es el mismo Naruto que conocimos – dice Kiba–

¿Y alguna vez conocimos al verdadero Naruto? – pregunta Lee con suspicacia – después de conocer el pasado de Naruto, me puse a pensar que si en verdad la sonrisa que nos mostraba a todos era real, que si esa sonrisa no era para ocultar todo el dolor que la aldea le causo.

El Rasengan – dice Sakura sin levantar la vista del piso – era una técnica del cuarto, Kakashi sensei me dijo una ves que al cuarto le costo tres años crear y dominar esa técnica, pero que a Naruto le costo menos de un mes aprenderla… tal vez el nunca se mostró tal y como era realmente, solo para ser aceptado, no por lo que podía hacer, sino por quien era.

De lo que estoy seguro – dice Shikamaru – es que cuando el regrese será un verdadero problema.

Al oír lo dicho por su flojo compañero todos sueltan una carcajada al recordar al Naruto de antaño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cuánto has cambiado, como para que esa niña solo busque tu aprobación y cariño? – Dice una chica parada en la sima de la montaña de los Hokages – vuelve pronto… yo te necesito.


	5. Chapter 5

A las orillas de las puertas de Kohona se puede ver a un gran número de ninjas a la espera de algo, entre ellos se encuentran la Hokage Tsunade y todos los miembros del consejo de clanes. El antiguo consejo de ancianos había sido disuelto poco después de que naruto se fuera de la aldea quedando solo los líderes de los clanes de Konoha.

Hokage-sama la comitiva del país de la nieve se esta acercando – dice uno de los ninjas que se encuentra en la puerta –

El tratado de ayuda mutua entre Konoha y el país de la Nieve es muy importante – dice Tsunade – nada debe salir mal ¿han entendido?

Varios minutos después varios carruajes llegan a las puertas de Konoha seguidos de una comitiva de ninjas.

En medio de todos los carruajes esta uno que a simple vista es mas lujoso que los demás, que a pocos instantes después de detenerse, se abre una de las puertas dejando bajar a un ninja rubio, ojos azule, y la mitad del rostro cubierto, con un par de katars en las manos, al ver las armas todos los ninjas de Konoha se ponen en posición de combate listos para arremeter contra el ninja pero son detenidos por este al momento de alzar una de sus manos.

Tranquilos, soy el guardaespaldas personal de la Reina Kuyuki – dice el ninja al momento de quitarse las katars y colocarlas a su cintura, para después ayudar a Kuyuki a bajar del carruaje.

Kazahama-sama es un gusto que este usted aquí – dice Tsunade - ¿Cómo le fue es su viaje?

Gracias Hokage-sama, miembros del consejo de clanes… mi viaje fue productivo – dice Kuyuki sorprendiendo a todos al escuchar que sabe quienes son los que acompañan a la Hokage – Hokage-sama quisiera empezar con las negociaciones del tratado para así tener una visita a Konoha más tranquila, claro si no le molesta.

Al contrario Kazahama-sama, trataremos de que las negociaciones sean lo más rápidas y beneficiosas para nuestros pueblos.

Gracias Hokage-sama… Kitsune… - dice Kuyuki al momento de girarse y mirar al ninja rubio que se encuentra atrás de ella – tu misión era traerme a Konoha, muchas gracias ya puedes marcharte.

Fue un placer para mi estar otra vez a su servicio Kuyuki-san… pero aun así dejare un par de clones para que la escolten hasta la sala de juntas – dice el ninja formando dos kage bushin – ahora si me disculpan debo encontrarme con alguien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este lugar no ha cambiado tanto – dice Naruto parado sobre la cabeza del Yondaime – hasta pusieron la cabeza de Tsunade no bachan, ajajajaja…

¿Arrepentido de volver mocoso? – Dice Kyubi detrás de los barrotes de su celda –

Solo es un poco de nostalgia, me fui sin despedirme y no se como tomen el hecho de que he vuelo – dice Naruto mientras toca los barrotes y se recarga en ellos –

Pues si no saben apreciar el amigo que tienen en ti no valen la preocupación que tienes en estos momentos – dice Kyubi alegándose de los barrotes – además… a un tienes a esa chica tu Hime… tu novia… jajajaja.

¡Ella no es mi novia! – grita Naruto sonrojado – ella es mi mejor amiga.

Si claro solo una amiga jajajaja…

Estupido zorro – dice Naruto fuera de su mente – no se como Rera puede decir que es lindo… ahora a encontrar lo que vine a buscar…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quiero que me digas como es que puedes usar el Jyuken – dice Hanabi intentando golpear a Rera –

Ya te lo dije Sensei conoce las bases de el Jyuken y el Goken, y además soy muy buena estudiante.

Ahora veras – grita Hanabi lanzándose contra Rera –

¿No creen que deberíamos detenerlas? – pregunta Hinata viendo como se golpean las dos niñas –

Déjalas – dice Ino que esta sentada aun lado de Hinata y Sakura – ya pararan cuando se cansen.

No entiendo como Tsunade-sama pudo ponerte a cargo de dos Gennis y tú no hagas nada – dice Sakura –

Hinata y tu, también están a cargo de ellas – le reprocha Ino – ¿por que no les dices tu algo?

Por que fuiste tu la que les dijo que tuvieran un duelo – le dice Sakura son sarcasmo - ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Ha jejejeje – es todo lo que dice Ino, pero de repente una fuerte explosión toma lugar en medio de las dos combatientes –

Cuando el polvo se dispersa las tres jóvenes observan con horror como un par de ninjas sujetan a Hanabi amenazándole con un Kunai.

Si alguna de ustedes se mueve esta chiquilla morirá – dice uno de ellos, mientras avanza hacia Rera – Uzumaki Rera… aprendiz de Uzumaki Naruto… pelea por la vida de tu compañera o entrégame a tu maestro –

No se quien seas, ni lo que quieras con Naruto-sensei, así que prepárate a pagar por lo que has hecho – grita Rera lanzándose contra el ninja –

¿Qué demonios? – Es todo lo que dice el hombre mientras esquiva el ataque de Rera – "eso es el Jyuken de los Hyuuga, ¿Cuándo lo aprendió?"

Valla y yo que pensaba que me encontraría con una basura de aprendiz – dice con burla el ninja, pero es golpeado con fuerza en el pecho por Rera - … peleas bien mocosa…

No me subestimes – dice Rera con una sonrisa – pelea con todo.

Si eso quieres, eso tendrás – dice el ninja al momento de lanzarse contra Rera y darle una serie de golpes en todo su cuerpo – ni siquiera me esfuerzo.

"maldición que es lo que quiere ese maldito" – es lo que piensan las tres ninjas al ver la paliza que le esta dando a Rera –

¡MALDITO DÉJALA! – grita Hanabi tratando de zafarse –

Si no te quedas quieta, no podrás ver el verdadero nivel de Rera – susurra el ninja que la sostiene –

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Hanabi –

Solo mira – dice el ninja señalando a Rera que se encuentra sobre un pequeño rió haciendo sellos –

Ahora veras de lo que soy capas – grita Rera terminando la secuencia de sellos - Hyouton: Kanningu kōri.

Al decir eso una gran cantidad de espinas de se forman a su alrededor y comienzan a salir a los pies de su oponente.

¿Hyouton? – Dice el ninja sorprendido – quien lo di… maldición.

En ese instante Rera se encontraba a unos pasos del ninja con un rasengan en la mano y todo lo que alcanzan a ver los demás es como el hombre al que se enfrentaba Rera forma también un rasengan.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, ¿que esta pasando aquí? – grita Tsunade junto con varios ninjas al momento de ver la explosión que se forma y ver como Rera sale impulsada hacia el rió y es detenida por un joven rubio.

No puede ser – es lo que dicen todos al reconocer a chico que detuvo la caída de Rera –

Bien, adaptación, improvisación – dice el joven mientras sostiene a Rera – veo que tu debilidad no es tu técnica. ¿Cómo te he ganado?

Eres muy rápido – dice Rera – Naruto-sensei.

¿Acaso crees que el que yo sea más fuerte o más rápido puede tener algo que ver con mis músculos? – Dice Naruto seriamente – es el esfuerzo y la determinación que pones en cada combate lo que te hace mejor cada día. Recuerda eso Rera.

Si sensei – dice sonriendo Rera –

Hola a todos como han estado – dice Naruto mirando hacia donde están todos sus amigos.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto – dice Tsunade - ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Estuve entrenando todo este tiempo – dice con calma Naruto – me estuve moviendo todo el tiempo para no ser detectado.

¿Por qué decidiste volver hasta ahora? – pregunta Tsunade con tristeza -

Hace casi dos años, nos encontramos a Jiraiya – dice Naruto caminando hacia la ventana detrás de Tsunade – el nos dijo que gracias a ti el consejo de ancianos dejo de existir, y que ahora el consejo se integra por las cabezas de los clanes y por aldeanos escogidos por el pueblo.

Entonces… desde hace dos años que sabes que podías regresar – dice Tsunade – ¿por que no regresaste antes?

Aun no podía regresar… no estaba listo – dice con tristeza Naruto – además aun no terminaba mi entrenamiento.

… ¿cuanto tiempo estuviste con Jiraiya? – Pregunta con irritación Tsunade – el nunca dijo que te hubiese encontrado.

Estuvimos cerca de ocho meses con el, y el por que no te dijo nada, fue por que yo le pedí que no informara que me había encontrado. – dice seriamente Naruto -

¿Por qué? – pregunta Tsunade -

Necesitaba tiempo… tiempo para definir lo que quería y lo que quiero – dice naruto mirando a Tsunade a los ojos – tiempo para hacer lo correcto.

Entiendo… ¿y cual ha sido tu decisión? – pregunta Tsunade con preocupación –

Por el momento aun no he tomado una decisión – dice naruto saliendo por la puerta – en el sobre esta un informe detallado de lo que hice en mi viaje. Tsunade-chan no se que camino tomare a partir del día de mañana… demo… estoy seguro que aquí, con las personas que quiero, encontrare mi camino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuéntanos naruto-kun sobre tus viajes para hacer arder tu flama de la juventud – grita emocionado Lee en su clásica pose de buen chico dentro de un restaurante donde están todos los amigos de Naruto –

No fue la gran cosa a decir verdad – dice Naruto aturdido por el grito de Lee – estuve viajando por todas las naciones ninjas, aprendiendo un poco de todo.

Y que me dices de tu pequeña copia Naruto – dice Neji señalando a Rera que se encuentra sentada en otra mesa hablando con Hanabi – es sorprendente lo que puede hacer.

Rera – dice Naruto en un susurro, que no pasa desapercibido por sus amigos - … la encontré en la capital del país del fuego a los seis meses de que salí de la aldea.

Flashback

Rayos… Iruka-sensei tenia razón – dice Naruto mientras miraba su billetera en forma de rana que se encuentra bacía – un día mi amor por el ramen me metería en serios problemas.

En eso Naruto ve pasar a un lado de el una pequeña figura cubierta por una vieja manta siendo perseguida por varias personas que le gritan ladrón.

Are… esta es mi oportunidad de obtener un poco de dinero – dice Naruto saltando hacia los tejados, e ir tras el ladrón, y ver como logra perderlos en un callejón – valla es muy bueno.

En eso Naruto observa como la gente que perseguía al ladrón toma varios palos y se dirigen así otra calle.

Vamos no puede estar muy lejos – grita un hombre frente a todos – no dejen que escape, busquen por todos lados.

Me pregunto que robo para que la gente esta tan molesta – piensa Naruto parado en una muralla y ver correr al ladrón - … ¿que es esto?

Al momento de salir corriendo el ladrón dejo caer algo de lo que robo, lo que sorprende a Naruto, ya que lo que esta en el suelo es una hojaza de pan. Después de un tiempo la gente empezó a irse dado que no pudieron encontrar al ladrón, pero sin saber que naruto hizo que no pudieran encontrarle.

Esta es mi oportunidad – dice el encapuchado saliendo del callejón y correr hacia el centro de la aldea y meterse en una casa abandonada – lo que no entiendo es por que no me encontraron.

De repente frente a el aparece una sombra cortándole el paso al interior de la casa.

¿Quién eres? – pregunta a la figura que esta de enfrente.

Tranquila… no te are daño – dice Naruto saliendo de las sombras – solo quiero darte esto.

Al momento de extender su mano y darle el pan que se le callo con anterioridad.

Me parece que esto es tuyo – dice Naruto con una sonrisa – tómalo no le diré a nadie.

¿Por que me ayudas? – Dice tomando el pan y quitándose la capucha y dejando ver a una niña de no mas de ocho años – gracias.

¿Esta mal que te ayude? – Dice Naruto entrando a la vieja casa – vamos entra antes de que alguien te vea.

Ya dentro de la casa la niña solo observa con curiosidad a Naruto, extrañada de que un extraño la ayude.

¿Por qué me ayudas? – Dice fuertemente la niña haciendo que Naruto la mire extrañado – dime lo.

… por que si – dice Naruto con una sonrisa - … no tengo una razón para ayudarte, solo te quise ayudar.

… gracias – dice la niña con un ligero sonrojo – Gomen…

Mi nombre es Naruto… ¿cual es el tuyo? – Dice Naruto sentándose en el piso frente a la niña -

Me llamo Rera – dice quitándose la capucha dejando ver su ropa y cuerpo… su cuerpo sucio y con raspones, su ropa vieja y gastada - ¿eres un ninja verdad?

Si lo soy – dice con una sonrisa Naruto - … ¿Por qué lo hiciste Rera?

…… yo no tengo a nadie… soy huérfana… me escape del orfanato donde vivía hace un año – dice Rera con gran tristeza – nunca me gusto ese lugar… me dije mejor la calle que esto.

Lo lamento – dice Naruto bajando la cabeza – no debí preguntar.

… no te preocupes Naruto – dice sonriendo Rera – oye… ¿estas en una misión?

No… estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento – dice naruto con un semblante serio – Salí de mi aldea para cumplir una promesa.

¿Y eres fuerte? – Pregunta Rera mientras parte el pan que le dio naruto y le ofrece – por que no lo pareces.

Claro que soy fuerte – dice naruto con una enorme gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca – Es mas… es gracias a mi que la actual Hokage de konoha esta en el puesto.

Después de varias horas deciden ir a dormir, Rera le ofrece a Naruto quedarse en la casa como pago por ayudarla.

¿Qué opinas de ella Kyubi? – pregunta Naruto acercándose a la jaula del zorro –

Hm… es interesante… muy madura para su edad – dice Kyubi – pero hay algo en ella que me resulta muy familiar.

…¿sus ojos cierto? – dice Naruto con seriedad –

… si… son como los tuyos – dice el zorro alejándose de las rejas – es tu decisión mocoso… decide sabiamente.

"Después de un mes decidí marcharme. No quería que Akatsuki me encontrara… ya tenia dinero suficiente… el problema era Rera… me había encariñado con ella"

Rera… escucha – dice Naruto seriamente al momento de acercarse a Rera que esta recargada en un árbol viendo como entrena –

¿Qué sucede onichan? – Dice una Rera mejor vestida y alimentada gracias a Naruto – ¿pasa algo malo?

… tengo que irme Rera – dice con tristeza Naruto viendo a los ojos a Rera – ya no me puedo quedar en este lugar.

¿Entonces esto es un adiós? – Pregunta Rera con lágrimas en los ojos –

Es por eso que quiero hablar con tigo – dice Naruto sorprendiendo a Rera - ¿aun quieres ser ninja verdad?

Si – dice Rera sin comprender la pregunta - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Por que tengo pensado ir a la aldea de la arena – dice Naruto – ahí tengo unos amigos a los que les puedo pedir ayuda.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con migo? – pregunta Rera confundida –

Quiero que vengas con migo a la arena – dice naruto con una sonrisa de zorro – ahí tienen una academia ninja a la que podrías asistir… ¿Qué te parece?

¿Lo dices enserio? – pregunta Rera ilusionada al momento de ponerse de pie de la emoción.

Por supuesto… te dije que te ayudaría ¿que no? – dice alegre Naruto al ver la emoción de Rera.

¿Y tu te quedaras con migo onii-chan? – pregunta Rera –

… No… - dice Naruto – no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

¿Pero por que no? – dice Rera desilusionada –

Por que hay unos sujetos que me buscan por algo que esta en mi interior – dice Naruto poniendo su mano sobre su estomago donde esta el sello del Kyubi –

¿y que cosa es? – pregunta Rera –

Aun no te lo puedo decir – dice Naruto –

… esta bien… ¿Cuándo no vamos? – pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro –

Mañana en la mañana… la aldea de la arena esta a dos semanas de aquí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de eso la deje al cuidado de Gaara y sus hermanos – dice Naruto – y antes de partir ellos me ayudaron un poco para mejorar mi control de chakra.

¿Y donde estuviste todo este tiempo? – pregunta Neji –

Estuve viajando entre las aldeas aprendiendo un poco de todo – dice Naruto – al menos el primer año.

¿A que te refieres con el primer año? – pregunta Sakura confundida –

Lo que sucede es que durante el primer año solo me dedique a viajar y entrenar junto con mis Kage Bishins.

¿ Kage Bishins? – preguntan todos –

Si… mi entrenamiento consistía en hacer el mismo ejercicio o técnica con cientos de clones al mismo tiempo – dice Naruto –

Entiendo – dice Shikamaru – lo que un clon aprende, cuando desaparece tú también lo aprendes, ¿correcto?

Exacto – dice naruto – a veces ponía a varios grupos de clones ha hacer diferentes cosas para avanzar mas rápido.

TU FLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ES ENORME NARUTO-KUN – grita Lee asustando a todos en el restaurante –

¿Y cuando regrésate por Rera? – pregunta kiba ignorando a Lee –

Al año y medio… me sorprendió el llegar y saber que estaba lista para convertirse en Gennin – dice Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa –

¿Y por que no quiso ser gennin de Suna? – pregunta Shino –

Por que nos fuimos poco antes de que las pruebas de ese año comenzaran – dice Naruto – después de eso la entrene durante nuestro viaje mientras yo trabajaba de caza recompensas.

Por lo que veo has tenido un viaje muy interesante – dice Neji –

Dicho así… creo que tienes la razón – dice Naruto con una sonrisa de zorro – bueno chicos creo que es hora de despedirnos.

Tienes razón - dice Shino – es bueno verte de nuevo Naruto.

¡BIENVENIDO NARUTO! – Gritan todos a coro sorprendiendo a todos dentro del restaurante –

… chicos gracias – dice Naruto sonrojado - … Rera nos vamos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Onii-chan? - Pregunta Rera mientras camina en silencio al lado de naruto – ¿sensei?

Tsunade ya me dijo sobre tu encuentro con akatsuki – dice Naruto sin ver a Rera –

Gome… - dice Rera pero es interrumpida por Naruto que le acaricia la cabeza –

No tienes por que disculparte – dice Naruto – olvida lo que paso, lo que importa es que estés bien.

Onii-chan – dice Rera disfrutando de la caricia que le da Naruto –

Has mejorado mucho en poco tiempo – dice Naruto –

Etto… llevo mucho practicando con las técnicas de hielo – dice Rera sonrojada – quería impresionarte.

Pues lo conseguiste – dice Naruto con una sonrisa - ¿Dónde te estas quedando?

En tu casa onii-chan – dice Rera –

OK, escucha, quiero que vallas a casa a descansar yo tengo que atender unos asuntos antes – dice Naruto –

Esta bien – dice Rera - ¿iras con tu novia?

Ella no es mi novia – dice avergonzado Naruto - ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?

Kyubi – dice con simpleza –

"peluche sobre alimentado" – susurra Naruto – solo ve a dormir Rera.

OK, OK, ya entendí – dice Rera empezando a caminar en otra dirección, pero antes de irse se gira y con una sonrisa traviesa le grita a Naruto – ¡ME SALUDAS A MI SENSEI!

Ero-sennin tenia razón – dice Naruto con una enorme gota en la frente – soy una mala influencia para las mentes jóvenes.

Lejos de donde esta Naruto una sombra observa la platica entre ellos sin escuchar nada de lo que Rera ha dicho.

"Naruto" – susurra la sombra empezando a seguir a Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde la cima de la montaña de los hokages puede verse toda la aldea… pero lo único que observa naruto es la figura que se encuentra sentada a la orilla de la cabeza del yondaime.

Llegas tarde – dice la figura en voz baja al momento de que Naruto se siente a un lado - ¿Qué te retrazo?

Gomen… demo… creí que estarías con los demás en el restaurante – dice Naruto – ¿Qué sucede?

No sucede nada – dice ella evitando ver a Naruto - ¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?

Te conozco desde pequeños… se cuando te pasa algo – dice Naruto tomando su rostro con delicadeza y obligándola a verlo a los ojos - ¿Por qué lloras hime?

Han sido cuatro años de no saber de ti y lo primero que dices al regresar es "Hola a todos como han estado" – dice ella empezando a llorar de nuevo – no sabes cuanto me preocupe por ti todo este tiempo, si estarías bien, que si estabas comiendo como se debe… que si seguías con vida.

Perdóname por hacer que te preocuparas por mí – dice Naruto tratando de consolarla - … pero era necesario y tú lo sabes.

Pero aun así duele – dice ella abrazando con fuerza a Naruto – dime que no es un sueño y que de verdad estas aquí a mi lado… dime que no te iras de nuevo.

No es un sueño… y no volveré a irme… te lo prometo – dice Naruto abrazándola con fuerza – pero deja de llorar, nunca me gusto verte llorar… mejor regálame una de esas sonrisas que me alegraban los días malos.

¿Donde aprendiste a decir esas cosas? – Cosas pregunta ella con una tierna sonrisa – antes eras muy tonto para decir cosas lindas.

Oye… no por nada me dicen el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente – dice Naruto – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Si… - dice ella con las mejillas pintadas con un ligero sonrojo - … Naruto… recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que te marcharas… que cuando regresaras te diría algo muy importante.

Claro que me acuerdo… te dije que si era importante para ti es importante para mi – dice Naruto con una sonrisa sincera - ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

Una acción vale más que mil palabras... Naruto-kun – dice ella –

¿Are? – dice Naruto pero es callado al ser besado en los labios de manera sorpresiva por la chica –

Te amo Naruto… desde hace mucho tiempo te he amado y ahora que has regresado quiero estar contigo siempre – dice ella abrazándose al cuello de Naruto - ¿quieres tu estar conmigo?

… perdóname… pero no puedo darte una respuesta en este momento – dice Naruto con mucho dolor al ver el rostro de ella cuando le dice eso – yo… debo aclarar mis sentimientos.

¿Por qué? – Grita ella – estuviste cuatro años fuera… eso es tiempo mas que suficiente para aclarar tus sentimientos.

Lo se pero – dice Naruto desviando la mirada –

¿Aun la quieres? – Pregunta ella – después de cómo te trato, todo lo que te hizo, aun la quieres… ¿no es verdad?

Perdóname… quisiera que esto fuera de otra manera pero… - dice Naruto pero es callado por una mano que se posa en su boca –

No digas nada – dice ella acercándose a su rostro - Esta bien... esperare... pero... ¿me... podrías... besar?... he esperado esto mucho tiempo… por favor solo una vez.

Esta bien – dice Naruto acercándose a ella y besándola con gran cariño y ternura –

Detrás de ellos oculta detrás de un árbol una chica pelirosada, de ojos color esmeralda, se encuentra observando la tierna escena, sintiendo como una especie de kunai le clavaba el corazón.

"¿Por qué ella?... ¿Por qué tenia que ser ella?" – susurra con una de sus manos cubriendo su boca y sintiendo como si le clavaran un kunai en el corazón que no le dejaba de doler, empezando a llorar y salir corriendo a gran velocidad en la oscura y desolada soledad del bosque – "Naruto"

Te amo Naruto – dice ella al momento de separarse de Naruto – te amo.

… solo dame un poco de tiempo para aclarar todo… prometo darte una respuesta – dice Naruto con mucha tristeza –

Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites – dice ella abrazando con fuerza a naruto – lo que importa ahora es que estas aquí con migo.

Arigato… Ino-hime – dice Naruto abrazándola –


End file.
